Gemlings
by HungryHungryHufflepuff
Summary: Steven and Connie are getting fries, when a blast comes down from the sky...


**Hi! I'm back with another story! This is right after Room for Ruby, if you wanted to know. This is an AU where the diamonds sent down a blast instead of coming for the humans. Oh, and the blast went to the gems in bubbles and cures corruption. As always, Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!**

Steven and Connie were taking a walk down the boardwalk. "Hey, Peedee!" Steven said, going up to the fry stand, where Peedee was leaning on the counter. "Can I get the-" Steven started before being cut off by a loud bang. "Whoa!" Connie yelled. Steven and Connie looked over to the Temple where it looked like there was a light explosion. "See 'ya, Peedee!" Steven yelled, running with Connie to the Temple.

When they entered, they didn't see any of the Gems. Connie felt a pulling on her dress. She looked down, and in horror, saw a baby Lapis at her feet. She poked Steven and drew his attention to the baby. He gasped and looked for other babies while Connie picked Lapis up. The baby was tiny, and was wearing a pale blue sailor's outfit. "Re. Re!" **(A.N: Use this for the voices:** watch?v= watch?v=jmFsfpKI0FM **)** Baby Lapis cooed. Connie stroked the baby's hair. "Last time I saw you, you could carry me. Now, I'm carrying you." She said.

Steven first checked the couch, where he found Baby Ruby and Baby Sapphire. Baby Ruby was rubbing against Baby Sapphire, while she pat Ruby's head. Steven grabbed them. Steven brought them to Connie, who was cooing over Lapis. "Take them up to my bed or something, I'm going to find the rest." Steven said, handing over Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire grabbed each other, Ruby licking Sapphire's face, and Sapphire giggling and squeaking. Connie took the two lovebirds, (along with Lapis) and carried them to Steven's bed. Lapis took a nap on Steven's pillow, while Ruby and Sapphire played.

Steven found Baby Amethyst in the cupboards, with a teabag in her mouth. Once he opened the cupboards, the baby jumped into his arms. She was wearing a purple onesie and had short white hair. She bit Steven's chin. Angry chirps came from the breadbox, and Steven opened it. There was Baby Pearl, wearing a teal jacket and yellow leggings with lace. Steven hastily picked her up and carried the two new Gemlings over to Connie. He plopped down on the bed, and Lapis came over to him, and curled up next to his face. Sapphire was scratching behind Ruby's ear, and Ruby was thumping her foot against the bed, like a puppy. Amethyst grabbed Pearl's nose, and Pearl squawked at her. Connie stroked Sapphire's hair. "Wait... " Steven said, counting the gems. "Where's Peridot?" Connie asked. "UGH" Steven groaned, standing up and walking down the stairs.

Steven looked all over the living room and kitchen for Peridot. He looked under the couch, with the pots and pans, except... "The bathroom!" Steven whispered. He ran to the bathroom and yanked open the door. He saw a baby Peridot sitting in the bathtub with no water in it. She laughed hysterically when Steven picked her up. She was wearing a green onesie with a black bib, black socks, had black where her diaper is, and had black at the end of her sleeves and pant legs. **(A.N: Just look up Peridot Gemling, You'll see what I mean. Pearl and Amethyst are canon, [Garnet will be too] I saw one of Lapis, and I haven't described what baby Ruby and Sapphire look like yet. But, Ruby is wearing a red onesie with black booties, and Sapphy is wearing a blue dress to her feet with white poofy sleeves. Just so you know.)** She giggled all the way up to Steven's bedroom.

Once Peridot got put down on Steven's bed, She started yelling. "Pe! Peeee!" and Pumpkin ran up the stairs. She barked at the baby Peridot and Lapis. Lapis came over to the side of the bed with Peridot, and giggled at Pumpkin. Amethyst and Ruby played, and Sapphire and Pearl squeaked and chirped at each other. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie talked. "Do you think they need to eat?" Connie asked. "I dunno..." Steven said, before being cut of by loud wail. Amethyst had started crying. Then, Peridot started crying. Then Lapis, Ruby, Sapphire (quietly), and finally Pearl. "What do we do?!" Connie asked. "I'm going to call my dad!" Steven said, pulling out his phone. He dialed his dad's number, and Greg picked up right away. "Hey, what's up, Schtooball?" Greg asked. "Dad! All the gems turned into babies, and they won't stop crying!" Steven cried. "Oh, uh, have you fed them?" Greg asked. "No. Connie and I don't know if they need to, but I guess they do." Steven said, looking over at the gemlings. "Take 'em to the carwash. I have a donation bin, and you can take anything you need." Greg said. "Thanks, Dad!" Steven said. "Listen, Schtooball, I got to go, but if you ever need a babysitter, I'm right here. See you soon!" Greg said. "Bye, Dad!" Steven said, hanging up.

When he walked back over to his bed, Connie had (thankfully) calmed the gemlings down. She had also grabbed a picnic basket and put the gemlings inside. Now, she was on the phone with her mom. "Mom, you know those magical ladies I hang out with?" A pause. "Well, they turned into babies. What do I do?" A long pause. "Uh, Steven, how old do you think they are?" Connie asked. Steven thought for a second and looked at the babies in the basket. "I don't know, but Peridot and Amethyst look pretty young, maybe a few months old? Pearl looks like the oldest, about one? Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis look about in-between." Steven said, inspecting the gemlings. Connie repeated this to her mom. A long pause, with Connie nodding, and saying "Ok." every once in a while. "Bye mom, we're going to get the gems some food, then you can see them. Could you go to the carwash? Mr Universe wants to see them, too." Connie said. (She heard Steven's end of the conversation with Greg) There was a pause, then Connie said "Bye Mom, See you soon!" And hung up. "Ok." Connie said. "Pearl should be able to eat solid food, Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis should be able to eat mashed-up food, and Peridot and Amethyst probably should just drink milk or formula."

Steven nodded and picked up the basket. Pearl poked her head out. "Peep?" The other gemlings were tightly packed under the lid, so Connie picked up baby Pearl. The baby squawked and reached out to Steven. He put the basket back down on the bed, and took the baby from Connie. Pearl snuggled up into Steven's chest. "Rose." She muttered before falling asleep. "Aw!" Steven and Connie said, with stars in their eyes. "Rawer!" Amethyst meowed. "I guess we should get going." Connie said, picking up the basket. The gemlings inside weren't as squished as before, but still squished. Ruby and Sapphire were snuggling, and everyone else was packed together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two friends and six gemlings made their way to Beach Citywalk Fries. "Hey, Peedee!" Steven smiled. "Hey, who's that?" Peedee asked. "Oh, it's just- Well, Uh, you know those ladies who save the town? They turned into babies." Steven blushed, and Connie showed Peedee the gemlings. Amethyst reached her arms out to Peedee. "Can I hold one?" Peedee asked. "Sure! Amethyst seems to have taken a liking to you." Connie giggled, putting the basket on the counter, and giving Amethyst to Peedee. "Aw!" Peedee gushed, grabbing the baby. Amethyst grabbed a lock of Peedee's hair. Peedee giggled.

"You know what? Today, for you guys, fries are on the house." Peedee said, handing over the gemling. Mr Fryman burst through the door as soon as Peedee said that. "Peedee! You know we never..." He said before he noticed the little Pearl snuggled up against Steven. Mr Fryman walked over. "Okay, Peedee, forget what I said. This little guy is just so adorable!" Mr Fryman said, trying to scratch Pearl's chin. She wearily opened her eyes, and snuggled up closer to Steven. Mr Fryman withdrew his finger. "Sorry, Pearl doesn't like strangers very much." Steven blushed, stroking Pearl's hair to calm her down. "Rose!" She smiled, putting her head in Steven's hand. "No, I'm Steven." Steven corrected. "Mmm. Rose!" Pearl beamed. Steven sighed and looked over at Connie who was trying to tell Peedee what she wanted. "Mashed potatoes, You don't fry the potato, but you just mash it." Connie explained, and Peedee pulled out a potato, bowl, and masher, then mashed the potato. Meanwhile, Mr Fryman was making bits for Connie, Pearl, and Steven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, The two children carried the gemlings into a grocery store, and bought formula, bottles, and diapers. The friends and gemlings sat down on a bench, and Connie gave the older gemlings (excluding Pearl) the mash, and Peridot and Amethyst got formula. Steven put the bits on his lap, and fed himself and Pearl.

After they ate, they went to the carwash. The friends approached the three parents. Greg stared at Pearl, then at the basket. "Well, at least we have Peridot and Lapis!" He chuckled nervously. Connie blushed and opened the lid. "Goodness gracious..." Greg muttered. Mrs Maheswaran sniffed the air and grimaced. "Connie, did you change those... babies?" She asked. "Uh, no. We _just_ got diapers, and didn't have a chance to change them." Connie answered. "Okay, Doug, Priyanka, We can each change two, and the kids can start picking the baby stuff they need." Greg said, picking up Ruby and Sapphire. Everyone agreed that that was a good idea, and changed the gemlings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit after the gemlings were changed, Connie had Taekwondo, so she and Mrs Maheswaran went, leaving Greg, Mr Maheswaran, Steven, and six gemlings. "Hey Steven, how about Doug and I get all these supplies to the Temple, and you take the babies around town, and introduce them to everyone." Greg suggested. "Sure!" Steven smiled. He took the stroller he, Greg, Doug and Connie had made to fit all the gemlings, and put them in it.

Pearl and Amethyst were at the top, Ruby and Sapphire in the middle, with Lapis and Peridot on the bottom. Amethyst started bugging Pearl, so Steven put the older gemling on the very top, where the diapers would be changed. She perched, and watched everyone walking by. Sometimes people would stop by, and say hello to the gemlings. Pearl and Lapis would eye them. Ruby and Sapphire would smile to them. Amethyst would try and say hello. Peridot would eye them, then peep to them. The best reaction of all was when Vidalia walked down the street. Amethyst howled and howled until Vidalia noticed her. The gemling's eyes widened, and she panted in excitement. "Whoa, Steven, what happened?" Vidalia asked the boy walking the gemlings around. "Its a long story." Steven replied. Amethyst howled, and held her arms out for Vidalia to pick her up. Vidalia picked the baby up, and the gemling licked the human's face. Vidalia giggled, and Greg walked up to Steven. "Hey, Stchoo-ball, I got the stuff." He said. "Oh, sorry Vidalia, I have to go." Steven said, taking Amethyst from the woman. "No problem." Vidalia said, walking to the fry stand. Steven put Amethyst back in the stroller and switched with his dad (Doug had to eat dinner with his family). Greg was now pushing the gemlings (minus Pearl, who hissed at Greg and yelled for "Rose" until Steven took her.), while Steven the pulled materials along (and also carried Pearl in a front pack). When they got to the Temple, Greg and Steven set up the cribs, high chairs, and changing table up.

 **So, that was the first chapter of my gemling story! This was in the works for forever! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
